Discussioni utente:Axel 8
Fungo Dorato mi potresti aiutare a cercare informazioni sul Fungo Dorato, io ho cercato ma nn ho capito ke poteri hanno o in che mondo vivono, se dici anke gli altri utenti di aiutarmi ti sarei grato, quell'Heartless è un punto interrogativo d'oro ambulante--PRISON KEEPER 19:51, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Ottimo ottimo lavoro Axel per Fungo Dorato cosi anche le mie ricerche sono andate avanti XD, comunque ci sono altri Heartless che non so ancora nulla o quasi ovvero: *Eliminator *Erroragno di Danno *Erroragno Premio *Erroragno di Metallo tutti loro sono Heartless apparsi solo in Coded (Eliminator è stato messo solo su Re: coded), non sapevo dell'esistenza di questi Heartless in quanto non esistono video del normale Coded ma solo di Re: Coded, l'unico di cui ho trovato informazione è Erroragno ma se trovi altre informazioni su di lui sarebbe grandioso, io intanto sto vedendo i video di Re: coded e andando avanti con i Nesciens--PRISON KEEPER 12:34, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Eliminator è uguale gli altri non ne sono sicuro ma ho letto *Bug Block (x Erroragno) *Bug Prize (x Erroragno Premio) *Bug Demage (x Erroragno di Danno) *Bug Metal (x Erroragno di Metallo) ma non sono sicuro che siano i loro veri nomi (eccetto x Eliminator)--PRISON KEEPER 14:01, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) hai trovato delle info sugli Heartless di coded?--PRISON KEEPER 17:46, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Messaggio Ti ho spedito un messaggio. 18:26, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) HEARTLESS non ti preoccupare x il tempo--PRISON KEEPER 18:27, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) senti Axel, io sto ristrutturando le pagine degli Heartless se puoi aiutarmi ti sarei grato, gia ho fatto con lo Shadow, vedi come l'ho fatto e fai gli altri come puoi, io ora mi occupo della tipologia Ombre, tu te ne occupi di un'altra, appana hai finito con quella tipologia passi a un'altra lo stesso faccio io e cosi via, le pagine devono essere strutturate cosi: Hearltess normali: descrizione con punti deboli e punti di forza locazione abilità (se c'è l'hanno (quelli che non ce sta scritto come soldato e altri non hanno abilità)) aspetto (con il significato del nome) strategia curiostà (se c'è) galleria (con immagini di fm, versioni alternative e forme in mondi come città di halloween o altri) Hearltess boss: descrizione storia (con sottosezioni dei vari giochi) mondi abilità (se c'è l'hanno (quelli che non ce sta scritto come sergente e altri non hanno abilità)) aspetto (con il significato del nome) strategia con punti deboli e forza curiosità (se c'è) galleria (con immagini di fm e forma in mondi come città di halloween o altri) spero di esserti stato chiaro e che mi aiuti grazie^^--PRISON KEEPER 12:26, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto per Invisibile perfetto, manca solo il significato del nome che lo metto dopo io, mentre per le strategie di 358 o le vedi su la Wikia inglese o le faccio io, ma sei stato grande bravo!--PRISON KEEPER 13:10, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) turni ke ne dici di fare a turni, io ho finito le ombre, tu ora fai gli spietati e te li correggo, poi faccio i guerrieri, tu fai artiglieria e correggo e cosi via, dato che ho un pò di problemi, dimmi se ti va bene?--PRISON KEEPER 15:34, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) splendid splendido lavoro con Invincibile e Orcus, ho messo la storia, la strategia e il significato del nome per Invincibile, mentre per Orcus ho corretto alcune cose nell'aspetto e significato del nome (la strategia non l'ho fatta perchè hai detto che guardavi i video), ma ottimo lavoro, continua cosi. p.s. hai visto le news x bbs fm?--PRISON KEEPER 17:27, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) News nell'arena del miraggio potrai affrontare la Balena e come arena ci saranno 2 nuove: La balena (dentro) e il mondo di pinocchio (in mezzo al mare), il che fa supporre che ci saranno questi 2 nuovi mondi e che spieghera come la Balena sia diventato un mondo in KH1, Nesciens con nuovi colori e oltre alle Unioni-D si avrà l'abilità Illusion ovvero ti puoi trasformare in Nesciens. Inoltre anche se la news è vecchia si può affrontare Eraqus in armatura. p.s. ho messo l'immagine della spada di Orcus. --PRISON KEEPER 17:35, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) video ben pochi e di scarsa qualità, le immagini sono vere sono guardia di ferro di fm e pilota aereo di fm--PRISON KEEPER 18:07, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Darkside Ho fatto le varie sezioni per la strategia di Darkside, tu completale e metti l'aspetto e significato del nome, poi fai seguace oscuro e io comincio i guerrieri appena hai finito--PRISON KEEPER 18:30, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Titano in BBS non appare il Titano del Ghiaccio ma il Colosso di Ghiaccio, che si tratta di una copia del titano, infatti sia nel diario che ade lo dicono intolre ade dice pure "la prossima volta devo prendere un vero titano", probabilmente i titani erano ancora imprigionati--PRISON KEEPER 19:27, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) secondo me intende "vero titano" nel senso di un altro titano, infatti poi per la sua coppa chiamerà il titano di roccia...secondo me è solo un'altra traduzione errata in Kh BbS, poi non so, potrei anche sbagliarmi...Master Xehanorth. è confermato in tutte le lingue dice colosso di ghiaccio è anche stato detto credimi, controlla nella wikia inglese--PRISON KEEPER 19:43, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) io avevo messo le informazioni in Titano del Ghiaccio perchè pensavo fosse purtroppo un'altra traduzione sbagliata...in effetti se ci guardi Colosso di Ghiaccio e Titano del Ghiaccio, oltre ad essere uguali, hanno anche gli stessi attacchi, a parte lanciare i proiettili di ghiaccio...sinceramente non so se sono due nemici diversi, e soprattutto allora colosso di ghiaccio da dove arriva? nel diario non dice che è una copia di qualcosa...ripeto, personalmente penso sia un altro errore di traduzione (purtroppo BbS ne ha fin troppi), comunque se volete possiamo benissimo fare la pagina del Colosso...Master Xehanorth. Te l'ho detto, inoltre ho anche visto una cosa, nei personaggi di solito ci mettono dove sono apparsi per la prima volta, esempio: Jack Skeletron -Nightmare before Christmas (1993), il Colosso di Ghiaccio invece non ha tale informazione come se fosse un personaggio creato in BBS, dunque non può essere un'errore--PRISON KEEPER 12:06, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Yap, sono io: se cerchi bene troverai anche una mia (accesa) critica nei confronti del manga di KH-- 14:02, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Fai pure ^_^-- 20:16, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Descrizione Colosso di Ghiaccio Ecco la descrizione sul diario di Aqua: "Un gigantesco mostro di ghiaccio creato da Ade". Magari ha ragione PRISON KEEPER, anche sul fatto che non ha film Disney di orginine quindi non è mai apparso, comunque io continuo a chiedermi perchè debba essere un altro mostro e non lo stesso...BAH!...Master Xehanorth. certo è giusto attenerci alla descrizione della storia, e sicuramente Nomura non aveva in mente di fare BbS quand'è uscito KH XD Ah ho creato la pagina di Port Royal, ma mi sa che ho fatto un casino con le immagini, se puoi controllare e metter a a posto mi fai un piacere, perchè non ho veramente tempo oggi ! Master Xehanorth. Axel... Ho sentito parecchi litigi in questi giorni fra Laxaeus e Prison. Si accusano a vicenda, Teo prende le parti di Laxaeus dicendo che Prison fa il capo, e da me arrivano messaggi da entrambi le parti. Mi è toccato rimuoverli i poteri da admin per impedire grossi guai. Te sei ancora admin, perchè sembra che tu non abbia mai avuto nessun problema, e ti ho visto parlare pacificamente in discussione di Teo e Prison. Per cui vorrei la tua versione dei fatti: qualcuno si è comportato da "mafioso"? Qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, incolpato qualcun altro? Vorrei solo sapere se tu sai qualcosa perchè c'è troppa confusione fra Laxaeus e Prison. Uno dei due deve essere il casinista, per cui entro stasera vorrei risolvere la faccenda rimuovendolo dal sito. Finora sono successe delle cose e nessuno mi ha avvertito, ho sperato che i litigi fra i due si chiarissero da soli ma serve una decisione per chiudere la cosa definitivamente. Tu cosa sai, quindi, di questa storia?-- 10:58, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Bella ottimo lavoro con Port Royal, io ora carico le immagini e metto gli Heartless e i Nessuno, davvero ottimo complimenti, inoltre ho finito di ampliare gli Heartless guerrieri, se puoi occuparti degli Heartless Artiglieria sarebbe grandioso--PRISON KEEPER 13:39, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) ho messo le immagini a Port Royal, gli abitanti, H e N--PRISON KEEPER 14:37, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) p.s. se puoi fare gli Heartless artiglieria ti sono grato, dato che so stracco oggi--PRISON KEEPER 14:54, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Decisione Ho pensato ad una soluzione per i recenti problemi di litigi fra admin, la potete trovare e commentare qui.-- 17:33, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Risposto Anch'io, ti ho risposto. Comunque con Malefica non c'era niente da fare, c'è stato un errore durante la modifica della citazione e ho divuto cancellarla, poi la rimetteranno. . 19:23, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Sembra che alcune wiki siano collegate ed altre no. Kingdom Hearts Wiki e Nonciclopedia conservano lo stesso nickname, ma non con Wikipedia. Dovrai fare un account per quella separata.-- 13:19, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Questo è colpa di wikia. Ah, e ricordati di firmare.-- 16:15, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Fiume senza Tempo ho creato la pagina del Fiume senza Tempo. Come al solito controllate per le immagini (non so se avete capito ma non sono il mio forte XD). C'è un problema coi personaggi. parliamo di altri personaggil non gli stessi Orazio e Pietro che incontriamo negli altri episodi della saga...ho deciso di fare collegamente ipertestuali del tipo Clarabella (Il Fiume senza Tempo) oppure Pietro Gambadilegno (Il Fiume senza Tempo) per indicare che si tratta di personaggi vecchi...fatemi sapere! Master Xehanorth. lo so io infatti avevo messo primo (ufficiale) cortometraggio perchè Walt Disney in persona definiva che il "vero" topolino appariva in Steamboat Willie, che poi è quello che gli ha dato il successo. Guarda sono sicuro di questo perchè l'ascesa di topolino è stato un argomento della mia tesina alle superiori! Master Xehanorth. certo che ha funzionato! ma io praticamente erano 3 anni che avevo già in mente di farla su topolino, poi la sua nuova "rinascita" con il marketing di kingdom hearts mi ha dato la spinta che mi serviva a cominciare il lavoro. è una di quelle cose che non moriranno mai quindi è naturale che sia ancora di interesse comune. E sono sicuro che la Disney in generale non tramonetrà mai, non solo ovviamente per kingdom hearts, ma perchè rappresenta un mondo a parte, è un mondo nel quale ognuno di noi deve per forza entrare a far parte prima o poi. Comunque grazie e auguri per la tua tesina! in generale che argomento volevi fare oltre Disney? (P.S. io non so come fa certa gente a non amare Topolino & co. XD) Master Xehanorth. Disney / Bosco dei Nani intanto ti chiedo di controllare che sia a posto il bosco dei nani. e poi certo dammi la mail così (sempre se ho tempo, essendo tutta la settimana fuori casa è difficile essere civilizzati) parliamo un pò! riguardo alle attuali storie Disney, devo darti ragione: io ho quesi smesso di leggere alcune delle inquietanti storie che ci fanno leggere su Topolino. basta con Paperino trasformato in agente segreto, basta con wizards of mickey, storia che tra l'altro, secondo me, ha perso totalmente senso quando hanno deciso di metterci dentro addirittura le Leggende del mondo di WoM. Devo essere sincero con te: topolino in quanto personaggio non è il mio preferito. ne sono affascinato in quanto simbolo, non mi piacciono le storie in cui topolino risolve sempre tutto. mi affascina invece questo nuovo topolino che ci stanno facendo apprezzare nel mondo dei videogiochi, un pò diverso dal solito, anche dark in certi casi. credo che sia un modo anche per rilanciare la figura di topolino anche tra gli adulti, oltre che tra i giovani di oggi. Master Xehanorth. Nuova Wiki??? Ciao Axel8! mi sono collegato dopo giorni di assenza e...COS'è QUESTA NUOVA KINGDOMHEARTS.WIKI??? chi ha fatto tutto questo??? a me piaceva tanto quella vecchia =( sigh! Master Xehanorth. Si cancella pure mi sono segnato tutte le 2 mail...oggi per me è stata una grande giornata...100% in tutte le 3 avventure di BbS! Stanotte Last Episode e poi mancano solo quelle due pippe di Vanitas Sentiment e Mysterious Figure! Master Xehanorth OK per i mondi, scusa ma scrivere le storie mi piace e quindi facevo i mondi intanto...comunque ok aspetterò quando sarà il momento. Riguardo il resto, certo che ho sentito parlare di Epic Mickey! credo che sarà un gioco spettacolare, non solo per la novità, ma anche perchè è un topolino che torna alle origini, con alcuni personaggi che si sono persi nel tempo e molti non sanno neanche che esistessero! peccato solo che...NON HO LA WII :( Master Xehanorth bè guarda quello che hanno fatto con la saga di kingdom hearts...6 videogiochi per 4 piattaforme diverse, ps2, gba, psp, nds ( e se ci metti coded sono 5 le piattaforme, perchè era per cellulare)...credo che dovrebbero anche mettersi nei nostri panni e capire che non possiamo permetterci 5 console per capire bene una storia.. e adesso uscirà kh3d per il 3ds, quindi saliamo a 6 console...io voglio sperare che non uscirà un kh per wii o per xbox, sennò sono fregato...Master Xehanorth﻿ Prima del salvataggio C'era scritto anche nelle tabelle vecchie, sono i parametri prima degli eventi alla fortezza oscura. Chiaramente Chernabog non lo affronti prima della fortezza oscura perciò non c'è scritto nulla. --Pmbarbieri 13:53, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Un'altra cosa vorrei chiederti. Devi scrivere selle strategie comprensibili sui nemici, perchè se c'è una cosa che non sopporto di PRISON (tra tante cose) è il modo in cui scrive. Non è italiano! Per il design posso pensarci io, ma per le strategie ho bisogno che mi aiuti. A proposito, puoi cancellare la pagina Newshadow che non serve più a niente? Ho compattato tutto nella pagina Neoshadow, come è giusto che sia. Prima o poi farò lo stesso anche con altri. Ti terrò aggiornato. --Pmbarbieri 14:42, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Altre pagine da cancellare sono Stella del Mattino, Bariragno (Giallo) e Blue Wyvern. Il Bariragno giallo, come ho già detto, non esiste, mentre gli altri due sono compattati nelle pagine di Stella Lucente e Wyvern. Anche Tenebre non esiste: quello che esce dai Gargoyle del Castello della bestia è un Possessore. --Pmbarbieri 18:03, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Discussione su KH Mah per quanto mi riguarda credo che Birth by Sleep, in quanto gioco per la PSP e gioco incasinatissimo perchè deve spiegare decine di misteri di tutti i KH, e il sistema di combattimento è ovviamente diverso perchè sarebbe impossibile non avendo il più comodo joypad della PS2. Quello che mi da fastidio ecco è che una saga nata su piattaforme SONY traslochi su gba e nds per alcuni capitoli, che, anche se non sono della saga principale, servono comunque a capire la trama degli altri Insomma, io se non avessi giocato a Chain of Memories avrei capito poco di KHII, e credo che anche il coded sarà importante per il proseguo, come il 3d... Ah ti consiglio assolutamente di finire BbS per goderti il filmato segreto: io ho appena finito di vederlo e sono rimasto impressionato dalla bellezza di questo filmato, che risponde a molte domande, ma allo stesso tempo ne fa venire in mente tantissime altre! ...Master Xehanorth sisi certamente è Ansem...mi intriga una sua frase, quando dice che è già la seconda volta che si ritrova nella spiaggia dell'oscurità...secondo me la prima volta era quando si era impersonificato in DiZ per danneggiare l'Organizzazione... comunque non so se hai mai visto questo filmato http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLLxMoYHRkY, io finalmente l'ho capito... Master Xehanorth No intendo dire che finalmente ho capito come ha fatto l'armatura di Aqua ad arrivare fin lì, e cioè che Aqua ha lasciato che la sua armatura aiutasse Terra-Xehanort...oggi ho battuto Vanitas Sentiment con Aqua e Terra, invece MF per ora proprio non ci riesco... Praticamente, dopo aver sconfitto Terra-Xehanort a Radiant Garden, Terra viene risucchiato dall'oscurità, e finisce nel mondo oscuro. Aqua per salvarlo ci entra anche lei attraverso una sorta di "pozza" oscura (un pò come quelle di KH 1, quando riku viene risucchiato). con il suo keyblade Aqua riesce a salvare Terra, ma il portale per tornare a Radiant Garden si sta chiudendo, e capendo che insieme non avrebbero potuto salvarsi, Aqua decide di staccarsi di dosso la sua armatura e le lascia il compito di portare Terra di nuovo nel mondo normale. Aqua gli lascia anche il suo keyblade, per fargli ricordare di lei. Terra viene trovato da Braig, Dilan e Ansem, e l'unico nome che si ricorda è Xehanort. Braig e Dilan nascondono l'armatura di Aqua (probabilmente poi Xemnas si ricorderà di quell'armatura come quella che lo ha salvato), e Xehanort diventa apprendista di Ansem. Aqua invece è rimasta nel mondo dell'oscurità per almeno 11 anni, incapace di fuggire da quel posto. Alla spiaggia oscura Aqua incontra un uomo che non si ricorda chi sia, cioè Ansem, che gli spiega cosa è successo ultimamente (ma questo credo che tu lo abbia visto coi tuoi occhi!) Immagine 'sera: ho avuto parecchi problemi con un'immagine, più precisamente quella relativa a Xaldin disegnato da Amano per il manga: avrei bisogno che tu la cancelli in modo che poi possa ricaricarla correttamente, grazie ^__^ -- 19:19, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Eh... veramente no. Hai rimosso l'immagine dalla pagina, ma io ti avevo chiesto proprio di cancellarla. Comunque ora si è rimessa a posto quindi ti chiedo se puoi rimetterla, please ._. -- 19:39, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Prima; adesso che sembra essersi messa a posto (dai un'occhiata, è tra le ultime immagini caricate) non più. -- 19:43, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Sì, grazie: scusa per averti incasinato per nulla >.< -- 19:47, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) È successo di nuovo, stavolta con le immagini delle versioni manga del Trickmaster e della Guardia di Ferro: se riesci a capire cosa non va mi fai un favore enorme. -- 20:44, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) E adesso anche con la versione di Xion incappucciata! Sinceramente, non ci capisco più nulla .-. -- 21:57, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) There: *Xion *Guardia di Ferro *Trickmaster Comunque sì, uso Paint per ritagliare l'immagine (nel caso del manga) in modo da prendere solo la parte necessaria; tuttavia con quella di Xion non avevo ritoccato nulla :/ -- 17:07, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) Sisi, va benissimo: adesso che l'ho inserita anche nella pagina del Castello dell'Oblio puoi cancellare quell'obrobrio del File:14.jpg ? Per quanto riguarda la pagina di FF direi che si può fare, ma essendo la cosa grande richiederà un po' di tempo. -- 19:56, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) Uuh... veramente no: si carica come tutte le immagini ma viene fuori la versione allungata dell'originale, e non so perchè :/ -- 12:19, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Template Il problema è che E' quella inglese. Solo che qui non funziona bene: non si aprono i cassetti, non compare lo specchietto che nasconde le pagine. Ho chiesto a Don Tricheco come mai, ma non mi ha ancora risposto. --Pmbarbieri 20:50, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) Per mettere la foto dell'altro Phantom devi metterla nella categoria FMimage. Adesso modifico la pagina così ti mostro. --Pmbarbieri 16:59, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Purtroppo le modifiche sul nuovo template le devo fare io che sono più pratico. Una cosa che potresti fare tu sarebbe aggiungere le cose che mancano: alla voce Journal, dovresti mettere le informazioni del grillario sull'heartless o sul nemico in questione, ma solo quando l'ho modificato io. OK? Nel frattempo, potresti cancellare le pagine dei membri dell'organizzazione incappucciati? Non servono assolutamente a nulla, trattandosi degli stessi personaggi e non di "trasformazioni". ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:24, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Nel complesso, quella pagina è stata abbastanza semplice, anche se il problema dei cassettini persiste. Ora tu continua a fare le strategie per quei nemici che ne hanno bisogno. Prima o poi farò la pagina dedicata a Malefica (boss) e a Capitan Uncino (boss): è molto meglio tenere separata la pagina del personaggio da quella del boss, anche sulla nostra wiki facciamo così... A proposito, l'hai vista? --Pmbarbieri 20:05, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Lexaeus si è affiliato, fattelo dare da lui... Non lo metto qui perchè non vorrei brutte sorprese da parte di una certa persona... preferisco mantenere il mio territorio fuori da questa faccenda finchè non si risolve, capisci? Lexaeus comunque ce l'ha. ;) --Pmbarbieri 20:13, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Autore No, questo non vale su nessuna wiki. Non puoi reclamare nessun diritto, il materiale che metti nelle pagine è a disposizione di tutti secondo la licenza di wikia. Se ti riferisci al caso Prison-ha-fatto-una-wiki-identica, in quel caso possiamo bloccarlo per, chiamiamolo così, "presunzione di scopiazzamento".-- 12:33, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Baubau Intanto ti chiedo se posso almeno cominciare a creare la pagina sul Baubau... e poi soprattutto: su Wikipedia c'è scritto Bau Bau, sulla guida di KH c'è scritto Baubau...come lo chiamiamo ufficialmente? ... Master Xehanorth ti ho scritto un messaggio di posta sull'indirizzo di tele2! ... Master Xehanorth My Home Hi. Yes, my avatar is Gladys the Cow. The new skin has been an adjustment for all of us, but I hope you start to become more comfortable with it. I have put many links I use a lot into my "My Tools" menu, just to make them handier. In terms of My Home, you cannot find it because it no longer exists. It has been replaced by Speciale:WikiActivity. There is a link to that on the right hand side of every page, above the search bar ("Wiki Activity"). -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) :The Muppet Show is somewhat hard to find in the US too; there are some DVDs of the first few seasons but I do not know if they released them for whatever "region" Italy is. My favorite character is actually Rowlf the Dog. I must say I like the show better than most of the movies :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Boss Volevo farti notare una cosa... Mettere la strategia di combattimento per i boss nella stessa pagina dei personaggi non è mai una buona idea, infatti non è mai usata nelle altre wiki, e nemmeno nella mia wiki la usiamo. Credo sia meglio mettere una pagina per la storia del personaggio e una per le strategie di battaglia. Secondo me è meglio creare una pagina ad esempio per Baubau (boss). Ah comunque io toglierei la seconda maiuscola perchè non solo nella guida, ma anche nel gioco si chiama Baubau. Wikipedia non è sufficientemente affidabile per questo tipo di informazioni. --Pmbarbieri 22:19, nov 1, 2010 (UTC) La verità sul sockpuppet "Guardando gli indirizzi IP e il settaggio internet, pare che SAIIX98 e PRISON KEEPER sono la stessa persona." E questa è l'e-mail di Angela, una di Wikia, che mi è da poco arrivata. Mi sembra giusto farlo sapere in giro, visto che ancora non c'era la certezza assoluta ma solo molti, molti sospetti. Beh, era vero, SAIIX98 è un sockpuppet. Il primo che mi risponde con "Lo sapevo io" vince un set di pentole Mondialcasa.-- 08:13, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) archive Hi. Your talk page archive is here. You appear to have made a second blank page also for some reason, which is what you linked on my page. Does that answer your question -- I'm not sure I understood it entirely. -- Wendy (talk) 00:13, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) Benvenuto automatico È un opzione che ho impostato io stesso, mediante questa pagina.-- 18:45, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) No, non occorrono codici aggiuntivi; basta inserire il codice del template, come ha fatto Lexaeus. Ciao e Grazie del cordiale benvenuto. Non mi ero mai accorto della talk page di wikipedia,pertanto non ho iniziato il lavoro su Elaborazione fino a ora. In effetti non era completo,infatti era fatto come un abbozzo,ma ora l'ho un po' aggiornato e migliorato. E' ancora da finire,ma ho messo tutti i comandi di Terra e come formarli. Scusa il ritardo,finirò il lavoro al più presto. Fatto Jack Skeletron messo a posto. Di niente. . 14:39, nov 8, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Keyblade Ciao, scusa se mi faccio vedere così poco negli ultimi tempi, ma stiamo aumentando lo staff dalle mie parti e devo tenere a bada i nuovi arrivati. Ad ogni modo, devo farti un piccolo appunto... Ho notato che in molte pagine Keyblade è scritto al femminile, come avviene SOLO nel manga. Ora, a parte il fatto che a me il manga non piace, ma quello è un altro discorso, il manga, lo hanno confermato gli autori, non segue la storia canonica, perciò non può essere messo come fonte per storie o termini... E questo vale anche per la femminilizzazione del termine Keyblade, che in tutti i giochi è sempre stato detto al maschile. Adesso, te l'ho detto, io non posso essere molto presente, ma qualche modifica l'ho fatta. A proposito, ci sono ben due pagine sul Keyblade di Riku posseduto, credo sia meglio cancellarne una... --Pmbarbieri 21:36, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Tolta Non è il caso, quella pagina sarà vecchia di mesi e non è nemmeno stata fatta bene, l'ho tolta. . 13:02, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) Jack Skeletron﻿ scusa se nn ti ho risposto prima ma ho avuto problemi di connessione e in più purtroppo si avvicinano gli esami. Mi sa che per questa settimana non posso contribuire a nulla :( cmq la pagina andava benissimo, ho solo corretto una cosa e basta :) ...Master Xehanorth Immagini Dominio incantato Ciao! oggi ho creato la pagina del dominio incantato, volevo anche mettere le immagini dei personaggi, solo che ho visto che non mi visualizza tutte le immagini che inserisco...in più ho visto che anche altre immagini in giro tra le pagine di wikia non si visualizzano...forse sn io che sbaglio XD ...Master Xehanorth altra cosa...sbaglio o ci sono due pagine identiche? prova a controllare, parlo del Keyblade del Cuore della Gente e del Keyblade del Cuore delle Persone... Tricoloma dorato Sì, ma in giapponese, quindi non ci capisco un granchè. In ogni caso, il mio primo tricoloma dorato è stato semplicissimo da sconfiggere, e ho spiegato perchè nella strategia. Purtroppo il secondo mi è scappato perchè mi ha individuato lui prima e mi ha accecato col suo veleno. Ad ogni modo, se non l'hai già fatto, cancella la pagina Grande Ciccio: ho sconfitto quell'Heartless, e ho visto che è un Blu Ciccio normalissimo, solo apparentemente più grande perchè lo affronti nel paese delle meraviglie quando sei piccolo. Se incontro qualche nuovo Heartless ve ne metterò a parte. ;) --Pmbarbieri 19:45, nov 18, 2010 (UTC) Di niente, chiaramente metterò dei nomi provvisori per gli elementi che rintraccerò, perchè come ho già detto, non capisco un tubo di giapponese. --Pmbarbieri 22:00, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Topolino provo a scriverla io, poi comunque facciamo controllare da qualcun'altro (semplicemente perchè la storia del gioco l'ho finita 20 giorni fa e nn ricordo perfettamente! Master Xehanort ah comunque, sono sicuro che chi ha fatto la pagina lo ha fatto in buona fede, però credo che il Cimitero dei Keyblade andrebbe proprio cancellato e aspettare a farlo bene... come anche la pagina sulla Guerra dei Keyblade...tra l'altro si conosce pochissimo di questa guerra, quindi forse è ancora presto per fare una pagina dedicata... ...Master Xehanorth Ho controllato Topolino e va bene. . 13:16, nov 22, 2010 (UTC) Grazie, ma, sai, per ora sono solo di passaggio, quindi non credo che sarò molto attivo. P.s.: Sì... 13:38, dic 14, 2010 (UTC) Pubblicità Attualmente, no.-- 19:03, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Ma non c'è uno spazio in cui raggruppare gli stub in modo da essere facilmente visibili e modificati? 20:26, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Veramente no. Mi chiedevo semplicemente se in questa wiki c'era una pagina in cui vengono riportati gli articoli segnalati come Stub, come, per esmpio, su Nonciclopedia o Wikipedia. ---> Utente:Titanica Per Stub (o articolo Stub) si intende un articolo incompleto per varie ragioni che, anche se non è da cancellazione (potrebbe essere utile), necessita comunque di una sistematina. Potrebbe, per esempio, essere troppo breve o mal realizzato. I casi sono molteplici. ---> Utente:Titanica Ecco, appunto. ---> -Titanica P.s.: Per avere un'idea puoi dare un'occhiata Nonciclopedia. Tabella Ok! Buona giornata! ...Master Xehanorth certo, per me non ci sono problemi, è che volevo aspettare a copiarla su ogni personaggio quando avevamo trovato il modo di nasconderla con il comando... ho sostituito la voce Nani con i nomi di tutti i 7 nani, altrimenti era troppo generico... e ho chiesto a Don Tricheco se trova un modo per fare il comando di nascondere la tabella, appena so qualcosa ti faccio sapere ...Master Xehanorth Perfetto. -Titanica Zio Paperone D'oh era una delle mie pagine preferite XD comunque sisi fai pure, tanto zio paperone compare anche in KHII...e ti posso assicurare che anche in BbS non è sicuramente un personaggio di rilievo, quindi non dovrò aggiungere molto...ah appena ho tempo metto anche i template ai personaggi di KHII ..Master Xehanorth UAO! ho visto che tu e laxaeus avete creato la Ratchet e Clank wiki italiana!!! grandi ragazzi siete fortissimi! se avete bisogno di sapere qualcosa su R&C chiedete pure, io li ho giocati tutti tutti! ..Master Xehanorth guarda se volete vi posso dare una mano se avete bisogno di informazioni, per adesso volevo concentrarmi su KH dato che c'è molta roba da fare... P.S. e soprattutto i vecchi ratchet e clank li avrò giocati 5 anni fa, non ricordo nulla XD quelli sulla ps3 invece credo siano dei capolavori...poi la grafica è diventata una cosa pazzesca... Boss Intanto Buon Natale anche se con qualche giorno d ritardo XD volevo chiederti se non sia meglio creare la pagina apposita per ogni personaggio che è anche boss... perchè per esempio vanitas va affrontato diverse volte, e secondo me necessiterebbe di una pagina boss apposita... fammi sapere ciao! ..Master Xehanorth no, Capitan Oscurità è semplicemente un personaggio che incontri...c'è il suo D-link, ma niente di più ..Master Xehanorth anzi, per meglio dire, lo affronti con Terra in una orsa pazza, ma niente scontri fisici Aladdin Grazie, però non sei costretto... -Utente:Titanica A proposito, non è che puoi prendere le descrizioni di Aladdin dal Grillario? Nella wiki inglese ci sono, ma servono quelle italiane come stanno scritte nel gioco. --Utente:Titanica Bene, grazie. --Utente:Titanica Auguri! Buon anno anche a te!!! Master Xehanorth Auguri, a te e tutta la community (che non saluto uno per uno perchè troppo pigro).-- 20:52, dic 31, 2010 (UTC) Modificare la prima pagina di una wiki Ciao Axel! io e un mio amico abbiamo creato una wiki italiana su gta, ma non sappiamo come modificare la pagina iniziale e le uniche guide che ho trovato sono in inglese -.- lingua a me sconosciuta...hai qualche consiglio su come farla? Grazie in anticipo! ..Master Xehanorth http://it.gta-italia.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_Italia_Wiki Grazie Axel! come voce in vetrina direi di metterci quella di Carl Johnson, anche perchè è una delle poche che abbiamo fatto! Se hai una qualche idea da mettere in prima pagina fai pure, ti dò carta bianca. Coppe dunque, ho creato la pagina Vendetta dei boss e ho due domande 1) l'ho messa nelle categorie coppe, è ok secondo te? si tratta di una sfida, non è una vera coppa, però l'abbiamo messo nella tabella insieme alle coppe dell'olimpo e dell'inferodromo, quindi... 2) possono andare bene le tabelle informative che ho messo in quella pagina (idea ovviamente "suggerita" dalla wiki inglese)? pensavo di metterle poi in ognuna delle coppe che ho fatto o che farò o che faremo (tranne la coppa sopravvivenza, che non c'entra niente)... ..Master Xehanorth Altra wiki KH ah -.- è che all'indirizzo di prima non me la dava più...mmm sono in 2 e sono già a 500 pagine...si stanno dando da fare.. e probabilmente quelle 300 pagine in meno sono i personaggi, perchè ne ha fatti molto pochi...ci sarebbe da rimettersi dietro di brutto a contribuire a questa wiki ...Master Xehanorth :( :( :( spero non ti riferisca alla mie pagine XD....no comunque seriamente hai ragione, io spesso trovo molte pagine iniziate anche da utenti appena registrati e poi piantate lì a metà...non ho nulla contro di loro, però certe pagine sono un'indecenza...tu hai sicuramente visto le pagine sulle unioni-d di pietro e vanitas...erano scritte come si scrivono gli sms......Master Xehanorth messaggi privati ciao sono un nuovo utente e mi sono appena iscritto. Vorrei dare una mano a creare nuove pagine, ma sono un po' inesperto percio volevo chiedere : come si fa a inviare i messagi privati? Possocontattare qualche amministratore o comunque qualcuno a cui chiedere aiuto.. Grazie in anticipo armi ciao sono ancora io ho contattato te perchè ho visto che hai creato le pagine delle armi di Xemnas e volevo chiederti se posso mettere altre informazioni sulle armi( tipo il pannello corrispondente, le combo...) visto che sto facendo tutte quelle di tutti i membri. Per te va bene? Messaggio Eehh, se è proprio qualcosa di riservato, mandami un messaggio alla mia e-mail.-- 20:38, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) tabelle ciao Axel avrei una cosa da chiederti: come si fa a fare le tabelle? perchè io volevo fare le missioni di 358/2D, ma la tabella che ho fatto era a rettangoli, ma in tutte le pagine sono con i bordi a cerchio? come si fa a modificarle in modo che vengano giuste? Marluxia95 per quello mi sono già messo d'accordo con Master Xehanort, grazie lo stesso ma il punto è che le tabbelle non servono solo per le missioni ma per tante altre cose e se imparo a farle posso evitare di chiedere sempre aiuto marluxia95 Problema Pagina non esistente Come metto la pagina non esistente? Problema Pagina non esistente Nono niente ho imparato xD Comunque ho finito la pagina dei mondi, spero ti piacca :) Problema Pagina non esistente Ok Ho sistemato.... guarda adesso xD Mondi Hai controllato se ho fatto bene? Template:Nesciens oh i template m fanno sempre più impazzire...ho creato il template sui nesciens, perchè quasi nessuno d quelli che abbiamo creato ha le statistiche...solo che non riesco a fare i modo di poter scrivere nelle caselle vuote...sai come aiutarmi? ....Master Xehanorth no io intendevo proprio il Template:Nesciens, perchè quando poi lo inserisco nella pagina non mi fa mettere le cose mancanti nella tabella... comunque ho provato ora a rifare la tabella del Fluttuo, secondo te va bene? pensavo in quesit giorni di mettere a posto i nesciens perchè i nostri sono fatti un pò male come informazioni generali... Specchio magico io non sono sicuro che lo spirito dello specchio magico sia un Nesciens...secondo me è semplicemente un nemico, come lo sono Esperimento 221 o Eraqus...non credo che Grimilde con una pozione sia stata in grado di trasformare il suo servo in un Nesciens, non ha questo potere... però ho controllato sulla wiki inglese e lì lo danno come un Nesciens...secondo me è sbagliato, comunque dimmila tua opinione...Master Xehanorth ah altra cosa...proporrei di cambiare "Sentimento Persistente" in "Sentimento Persistente di Terra", perchè con BbSFM sono stati introdotti altri due sentimenti persistenti, l'Armatura di Eraqus (anche qui, come la chiamiamo la pagina?) e No Heart... scusa se rompo ma lunedì ricomincio l'università e sto passando un pò d giorni a mettere a posto le pagine XD ti spoilerizzo un attimo per farti capire XD la pozione Grimilde gliela lancia addosso, si tratta di un liquido verde (non viene detto cosa sia) che fa sparire la faccia dello specchio e fa assorbire terra nella sua dimensione. Io non credo che Grimilde sia stata capace di trasformare lo specchio in un Nesciens, non avrebbe alcun senso. In più, come giustamente ricordi tu, lo specchio sa parlare, pensare e ragionare, cosa che i Nesciens non fanno. Se non è un problema (poi magari sentirò anche qualcun'altro) io trasformerei la pagina Specchio Magico in quella di un personaggio, con relativa strategia per affrontare il boss. Intanto che ci sono ti aggiorno anche su altre cose. Ho chiesto collaborazione ad un utente della wiki inglese per capire come cavolo fanno a ridurre un template con il comando show e hide. Se non ottengo risposta, pensavo di cambiare il template personaggi in più template, per esempio personaggi di FF (che c'è già), cattivi disney (che c'è già), personaggi originali e pers. disney, anche perchè vedo che il template grosso di tutti i personaggi è troppo grosso. aaah, ho finito :) ..Master Xehanorth ah e la descrizione del diario purtroppo non aiuta nessuno...dice "Lo specchio magico che risponde sempre con la verità alle domande della regina"...la storia invece raccontata nel diario in effetti dice "...lancia un incantesimo contro lo specchio che lo trasforma in un nesciens."...è molto ambigua la cosa... esatto, è la stessa cosa che dico anche io...so che ci sono addirittura delle discussioni per capire se Vanitas e Pensieri di Vanitas sono Nesciens, perchè c'è chi ritiene che neanche loro lo siano, ma solo vanitas ha un collegamento che gli permette di creare i nesciens...può essere benissimo anche un errore di chi ha tradotto il gioco...io ogni tanto leggo delle idiozie...leggi sulla pagina d Ade la descrizione del diario in BbS...Ade ha mai sconfitto Zeus??? ti risulta che sia così??? Template XD mi dispiace ma quello lo sapevo anche io XDXDXD io in realtà ho bisogno di sapere come mettere il comando per ridurre il template a una sola riga col titolo, come ci sono nelle pagine della wiki inglese...io pensavo lo sapessi già che bastava mettere XDXDXD cmq grazie lo stesso! io adesso aspetto a mettere i template nelle pagine...voglio vedere se riesco a capire come fare quel metodo lì, se non ci riesco farò vari template come ti ho detto, che quello dei personaggi totali avrai visto che è enorme... io ho notato che nei loro template c'è la dicitura "class="collapsible collapsed" width="100%" " che nei nostri template manca...ho provato a inserire questa stessa scrittura nei nostri template ma non succede niente...non riconosce il comando che gli diamo... Sub-Mondi ho visto che Wakka97 sta modificando Space Paranoids (spero che lo faccia bene, non come il precedente...) e mi è venuta in mente una cosa: Space Paranoids è un mondo o un sub-mondo? teoricamente s.p. è nel computer di ansem nella fortezza oscura, quindi sarebbe dentro ad un mondo, quindi un sub-mondo...se però facciamo questo ragionamento, bisogna farlo anche per il bosco dei 100 acri... ah altra cosa: se per voi va bene io dividerei la pagina della fortezza oscura in f.o. e giardino radioso...la pagina l'avevo creata io, ma mi sono accorto che ci sono troppe cose da dire sia su un mondo che sull'altro (anche perchè non lo sono effettivamente, ma hanno storie diverse...) Master Xehanorth ok :) prova a guardare cosa mi hanno risposto gli statunitensi sulla mia pagina per il problema dei template...da quello che sono riuscito a tradurre però mi sa che non hanno capito molto bene la domanda che gli facevo... leggi anche la mia domanda sulla sua pagina http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RoxasXIIILK I saluti Axel 8!! Ciao Axel 8! Primo di tutto, non ho saputo se usando questo traduttore era migliore dei miei inglesi così ho deciso di affiggere entrambe le traduzioni. Così lei può dirmi appena che è migliore per il futuro. So che i traduttori possono essere a volte non fidato così se lei capisce inglesi a qualunque livello che è qui come bene. Ringraziarla per il suo saluto e scaldare il benvenuto! : D E realmente, non è alcun problema a tutto! Amo fare che posso aiutare nessuno fuori! Abbastanza sono effettivamente adulato che sono stato chiesto l'aiuto. Riguardante il suo palo sulla mia pagina di discorso, lei ha fatto effettivamente molto pochi errori e pochi errori che lei ha fatto erano molto il minatore e non hanno cambiato realmente il significato a tutto. Posso dirle ha un capire abbastanza buono di inglesi ha basato su come bene lei ha affisso il messaggio. Certo sono il tipo di persona che mentre inviando dei messaggi agli amici macellano completamente la frase dunque sono usato alla grammatica errata; D Comunque, sì sarò sempre disponibile qui o sul Regno Cuori Wiki americano. Sia produrrà una notifica di e-mail e quando lo ricevo risponderò tanto presto quanto possibile. Non mi aspetto di redigere qui molto o realmente a tutto il vedere poiché non ho assolutamente alcun capire della lingua italiana provando così a fare che sarebbe come fare che un cieco ha montato un enigma; D Ma senza riguardo sarò sempre disponibile a alcun tempo. Proverò a stabilirsi qui anche così è più conveniente per qualsiasi di lei individui contattarmi. Non sarà poiché elabora come la mia pagina americana, ma abbastanza sapere chi sono. In ogni modo sono una persona molto amichevole per favore non ha paura di chiedermi così niente a tutto! Avere un signore di giorno meraviglioso! ~ Roxas Hello Axel 8! First of all, I did not know if using this translator was better than my English so I decided to post both translations. So you can just tell me which is best for the future. I know translators can sometimes be unreliable so if you understand English at any level it's here as well. Thank you for your greeting and warm welcome! :D And really, it is no problem at all! I love doing whatever I can to help anyone out! I am actually quite flattered that I was asked for help. Regarding your post on my talk page, you actually made very few mistakes, and the few mistakes you did make were very miner and really did not change the meaning at all. I can tell you have a pretty good understanding of English based on how well you posted the message. Of course I am the type of person that while sending messages to friends completely butchers the sentence so I am used to improper grammar ;D Anyway, yes I will always be available here or on the American Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Either will produce an email notification, and when I receive it I will reply as soon as possible. I do not expect to edit here very much or really at all seeing as I have absolutely no understanding of the Italian language so trying to do that would be like making a blind man put together a puzzle. ;D But regardless I will always be available at any time. I will try to establish myself here also so it is more convenient for any of you guys to contact me. It will not be as elaborate as my American page, but enough to know who I am. Anyways I am a very friendly person so please do not be afraid to ask me anything at all! Have a wonderful day sir! ~ Roxas Beh, questo tizio è assolutamente fantastico! E 'molto bello quando si può effettivamente comprendere due lingue così. Io stesso sto imparando lo spagnolo a scuola e così ho esposizione alla lingua straniera. Un sacco di lingue come lo spagnolo, italiano e francese sono molto simili così posso capire bit e pezzi qua e là. E sì, le forme, i dialetti, gli accenti, tutti la stessa cosa. * Corretto, per il tempo futuro si usa. Per esempio: I will leave to house in the morning. * Non sono troppo sicuro di cosa si intende per perfetto presente, ma se si intende come nel tempo presente ciò che sta accadendo proprio ora quindi yeah si usa Io sono, tu sei. Per esempio: I am going to school now. OR You are cooking dinner. Wow, davvero?! Che bello! Io vivo a Melrose, Massachusetts che è di circa due città lontano da Boston. Ma sono cresciuto in una città chiamata Somerville che è proprio accanto a Boston. wow Haha così hai il eh intera esperienza americana? Hahaha. Bene il cibo qui è male per te sì haha ma hey ha un buon gusto in modo che nessuno si lamenta ... .. fino a quando non ingrassare e citare in giudizio la società per servirli> cibo malsano. destro> stupidi? Ma poi abbiamo praticamente rubato un sacco di alimenti provenienti da altri paesi come Francia, Italia, Germania, probabilmente molto più di questo, ma qualunque cosa. Haha bene dude hey di niente in qualsiasi momento; D haha. E 'davvero bello qui. Oh yeah Sono andato a Disney World, una volta quando ero molto piccolo! Mi è piaciuto è lì! Disney è in realtà quello che mi ha attratto di Kingdom Hearts, in primo luogo perché ho visto tutti i personaggi Disney e pensato che fosse cool! Va bene ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio, perché il traduttore non è che> bene.> In questo modo si può avere il mio inglese e l'italiano pure. Ma come ho detto tizio che avete abbastanza bene l'inglese che è grande. Non posso parlare qualsiasi italiano a tutti. E la ringrazio molto per il complemento sulla mia immagine ho fatto tutti per gli amici. Prendo le richieste di immagini e materiale per le persone. Quello è un personaggio di Final Fantasy. Non so il suo nome o che gioco che è da. Ma vi ringrazio molto! Se posso mai fare qualcosa per voi per favore dire così! Io in realtà non uscire e comprare fumetti da leggere, ma se vedo uno qui e là che attira la mia attenzione mi può prendere e leggere. Io non sono un grande fan di lettura in modo che spiega probabilmente. Io sono il tipo di persona che è dappertutto così io di solito non hanno l'attenzione per sedersi e leggere qualcosa .... A meno che non voglio leggere qualcosa. Come roba di Kingdom Hearts. ;D Inoltre mi piacerebbe chiederti qualcosa sul tuo wiki qui. Stavo guardando in giro per il sito ieri e ho notato molti degli articoli qui mancano. E 'questo sito abbastanza nuovo? Se è così, se c'è un modo per dare una mano sarei felice. Sono abituato a tante cose che le altre wiki ha e questo sito sembra relativamente minimo in termini di codici speciali e quant'altro. Inoltre non sembra avere molti utenti qui sia come la tua sezione risentirsi modifiche è sempre relativamente morto. Do you guys nemmeno parlare codici bolla a tutti? Ci dispiace per tutte le domande. ~Roxas Well, that is absolutely fantastic dude! :D It's very nice when you can actually understand both languages well. I myself am learning Spanish in school so I have exposure to foreign language. A lot of languages like Spanish, Italian and French are very similar so I can understand bits and pieces here and there. And yes, the forms, dialects, accents, all the same thing. * Okay, time for future use. For example: I will leave to house in the morning. * I'm not too sure what you mean by present perfect, but if you mean present time like what is happening right now yeah you use I am, you are. For example: I am going to school now. OR You are cooking dinner. Wow, really?! That's nice! I live in Melrose, Massachusetts which is about two cities away from Boston. But I grew up in a city called Somerville which is right next to Boston. Haha wow so you had the whole American experience, eh? Hahaha. Well the food here is bad for you haha but hey it tastes good so no complaints ... .. until someone gets fat and sues the company for serving unhealthy food >.> Stupid right? But then again we stole a lot of food from other countries such as France, Italy, Germany, probably more than that, but whatever. Haha hey dude you're welcome at any time :D haha. It's really nice here. Oh yeah I went to Disney World, once when I was very young! I loved it there! Disney is really what attracted me to Kingdom Hearts in the first place because I saw all the Disney characters and thought it was cool! Okay I thought it would be better, because the translator is not that good >.> This way you can have my English and Italian as well. But like I said dude you have pretty good English which is great. I can not speak any Italian at all. And thank you very much for the complement on my picture I did all of them for friends. I take requests for pictures and stuff for people. That is a character in Final Fantasy. I do not know his name or what game it is. But thank you very much! If I can ever do anything for you, please say so! I do not really go out and buy comics to read, but if I see one here or there that catches my eye I'll take a look. I'm not a big fan of reading so that probably explains. I am the kind of person that's all over the place so I usually do not have the attention to sit down and read something .... Unless I want to read something. Stuff like Kingdom Hearts. :D Also I'd like to ask something about your wiki here. I was looking around the site yesterday and I noticed many of the articles here are missing. Is this a fairly new site? If so, I'd be happy to help out if I can. I'm used to so many things on the other wiki and this site seems to have relatively minimal in terms of special codes and more. It also does not seem to have many people here like your resent changes page is always relatively dead. Do you guys even have talk bubble codes at all? Sorry for all the questions. I would also like to appologise in advanced because there are a lot of differences between the italian and the english. I didn't realize that I was using the english the translator spat out so a lot of it was wrong >.> Technology gadda love it >.> ~Roxas Cassetto ho provato a costruire un template sulla base del Cassetto, però abbiamo un problema...non abbiamo il Cassetto originale...cioè, dobbiamo mettere anche il template del Cassetto...io purtroppo non ci sono riuscito... Master Xehanorth Ciao Amico Mio Haha si certamente. Wow uomo sei veramente ben arrotondati! Tutte queste lingue eh? Wow, impressionante! Sì, prendo il terzo anno di spagnolo a scuola. Odio il mio insegnante però. Non pensi che se si è insegnare ai bambini che parlano solo inglese come lo spagnolo, si dovrebbe effettivamente essere in grado di parlare inglese? La donna è orribile a questo. Sarà il blabbing via e siamo tutti del tipo "Che stai parlando signora?" XD Sì lo giuro grazie a Dio per cognates eh XD Giuro che non avrebbero ottenuto attraverso il primo anno lo spagnolo senza di loro. E nessun problema a tutti dude! Ogni volta che posso aiutarti con l'inglese solo dire così. In realtà sto aiutando un amico in Germania con la sua storia KH sta scrivendo. Sto leggendo e correggere eventuali errori grammaticali. Mi aiuta a preparare gli esami per la mia grande alla fine degli anni comunque. Sì dude c'è una grande differenza dal dialetto britannico e il nostro. Wow sono davvero contento che ti sia piaciuta qui in modo molto hahaha! E 'davvero un ottimo posto per vivere. Un sacco di gente qui sarebbe dire il contrario, ma ho appena seduto lì e dire si sa nemmeno cosa vuol dire in altri paesi? Alcuni hanno semplicemente non hanno nulla per i diritti e alcune sono completamente militare guidato. Me essendo molto intrecciati nel wiki, io so cosa vuol dire, in alcuni luoghi così so davvero quanto è grande qui. Come per il cibo, un sacco di cose che 'pensare di me sono probabilmente solo CRUD stereo-tipico, quindi non so davvero ^ ^ HA! Me? Active? HAHA non a tutti il mio amico. Niente affatto. Sono molto attivo. Sono impegnato con roba wiki tutto il tempo. Faccio foto, aiutare con la codifica, aiutare newbies fuori, articoli di recensione, mantenere gli articoli vengano vandalizzate, e parlare con i miei amici;) Sono purtroppo non è bravo negli sport. Ho anche suonare la batteria. E 'probabilmente una delle mie cose che preferisco fare in realtà. Sono veramente bravo a farlo troppo. Voglio essere in una band, ma un giorno vedremo su questo. Sono anche un ottimo psicologo. Posso parlare con la gente e per tutte le mie esperienze passate Sono veramente bravo a risolvere i problemi. Io so come analizzare la gente e capire che cosa sono interamente circa. Per non parlare che amo solo seduto e osservando la gente. Come avete visto anche io sono davvero in grafica con immagini e animazioni; D Marvel e DC eh? Mio cugino è pazzo di loro hahaha! Conosco un sacco di cose su di em; D Chi è il tuo personaggio preferito della Marvel? Devo dire che è uno dei miei hahaha Deadpool. E per quanto riguarda i tuoi Personaggi Disney preferiti? Oh, wow! Voi ragazzi hanno veramente lavorato duro qui! Questo è davvero impressionante dude. Vorrei assolutamente d'amore per aiutare in qualunque modo mi fosse possibile. Anche se temo che il mio stato storpiato in italiano mi potrebbe impedire di essere molto utile con articoli e quant'altro. Ma io chiedo DekuLink se non vi è nulla che posso fare. Avere un giorno meraviglioso amico mio! A proposito, come ti piace la mia firma? ^^ 19:52, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha yes indeed. Wow man you are really well rounded! All those languages eh? Wow, impressive!!! Yeah I take third year Spanish in school. I hate my teacher though. Don’t you think if you are teaching kids who only speak English how to speak Spanish, you should actually be able to speak English? The woman is horrible at it. She’ll be up the blabbing away and we’re all like, “What are you talking about lady??” XD Yea I swear thank god for cognates eh XD I swear I wouldn’t have gotten through first year Spanish without them. And no problem at all dude! Anytime I can help you out with English just say so. I’m actually helping a friend in Germany with his KH story he is writing. I’m reading it and correcting any grammatical mistakes. It helps me prepare for my huge examinations at the end on the year anyway. Yes dude there is a big difference from British dialect and our own. Wow I’m really glad you liked it here so much hahaha!!! It really is a great place to live. A lot of people here would say otherwise but I just sit there and say do you even know what it’s like in some other countries?? Some just have nothing for rights and some are completely military driven. Me being very much intertwined in the wikis, I know what it’s like in some places so I really know how great it is here. As for food, a lot of the things I ‘m thinking of are probably just stereo-typical crud so I don’t really know ^^ HA!! Me? Active? HAHA not at all my friend. Not at all. I’m very inactive. I’m busy with wiki stuff all the time. I make pictures, help out with coding, help newbies out, review articles, keep the articles from being vandalized, and talk with my friends ;) I’m unfortunately no good at sports. I also play the drums. It’s probably one of my very favorite things to do actually. I’m really good at it too. I want to be in a band someday but we’ll see about that. I’m also a really good psychologist. I can talk with people and because of all my past experiences I’m really good at solving problems. I know how to analyze people and figure out what they are all about. Not to mention I love just sitting and observing people. As you’ve also seen I’m really into graphic design with images and animations ;D Marvel and DC eh? My cousin is crazy about them hahaha! I know a lot of stuff about em ;D Who’s your favorite marvel character? I have to say one of mine is Deadpool hahaha. And how about your favorite Disney Character?? Oh wow!!! You guys have really worked hard here!!! That’s really impressive dude. I would absolutely love to help in any way I possibly could. Although I fear my crippled status in Italian might prevent me from being very helpful with articles and whatnot. But I will ask DekuLink if there is anything at all I can do. Have a wonderful day my friend! By the way, how do you like my signature? ^^ 19:52, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Incarico Axel ho un incarico da affidarti: ho bisogno che fai una piccola "perlustrazione" della Wiki e localizzi gli articoli con un numero più o meno rilevante di errori grammaticali; a questo punto inserisci il Template sugli errori grammaticali a inizio pagina. Fa così anche con le pagine apparentemente incomplete o poco chiare, inserendo il Template che richiede chiarimenti. Domani pomeriggio io mi occuperò delle pagine con poche immagini. 20:19, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Hey Dude :D Haha I see you like that word! ^^ I am just going to post in English if it is ok with you. It's a tad too time consuming to plug everything into a translator. Also I guess the translator is screwing everything up! XD I love Psychology! :D Because of what I've been through in the past I can sit down with people and talk to them about their problems. Then I can effectively solve the problem :D I have never failed yet! ^^ I'm very good at what I do. I absolutely LOVE the drums!! They are by far my favorite instrument. I like the electric guitar too but nowhere near as much as the drums. I've been playing for about 4 years now! I'm really good! :D Yea that's exactly what I say. They obviously have no idea what it's like in other countries. But the way in English what you want to add an "S" to a word making it plural (more than one) if it has a "Y" at the end, you have to take the "Y" out and add "ies" as in countr'ies'. Just another stupid rule of this language. I swear English has to be the stupidest language. It just has so many dumb pointless rules >.> And yes hahaha that I am!! XD I am a very good graphic image editor and I have also been working with animations which can be seen in my gallery. Yea that's exactly why I like Deadpool!! XD He is just awesome!!! XD And Spidy's pretty cool as well :D Nice dude! Very cool! ^^ Uhmmm hmmm my favorite disney characters...... Hmmmmm..... I don't really know to be honest.... A lot of them have their awesome sides! ^^ So you like the mainpage I did? :D I'm now working on the community portal on my workshop if you wanna take a look. :D Perhaps throw in any suggestions. ^^ Anyway you too dude :D Have an awesome day!!! :D 19:36, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Template Questo sembra un lavoro per il coder appena arrivato sulla wiki! Er... se però tu mi avessi detto quale template è.-- 18:32, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Dude ^^ Comandi BbS Buongiorno! Quanto tempo è che non ci sentiamo? Ascolta ho cominciato a creare la pagina dei Comandi di Birth by Sleep...ci metto quelli d'attacco, le magie, gli oggetti, i comandi multigiocatore (dei quali faccio anche una piccola premessa, non di più) e i comandi di movimento...per i comandi speciali, come gli Epilogo o i Comandi di Tiro, pensavo di fare una pagina a parte...tu cosa ne dici? ah controlla anche la pagina di No Heart, l'ho creata 2 o 3 giorni fa...Master Xehanorth Problemi? Oggi ho messo a posto la pagina di qui, quo e qua, e mi sono accorto che i template dei personaggi disney, dei cattivi, mondi e così via non vengono più visualizzati col comando small, come se non ce l'avessero... poi però sono andato a controllare sulla pagina del template e il comando small è inserito... che è successo? ...Master Xehanorth Ciao Axel...spero che tu abbia visto che casini hanno combinato Namine12 e Raffy97...-.-......Master Xehanorth non voglio offendere il lavoro di nessuno ma le pagine come Lea 2 e3 mi sembrano inutili in quanto la descrizione dei personaggi esiste già .Si potrebbero quindi eliminarle completamente? dimenticato la firma :) ~Xevion97~ Hey Dude! Scusa ancora il disturbo :) Scusa se ti disturbo ancora per cancellare delle pagine, ma poi va a finire che non me le ricordo più...guarda l'ultima pagina creata, credo si chiami "Cose che ho imparato sulla vita...", roba che con questa wiki c'entra tantissimo...riesci a cancellarla? grazie :) Master Xehanorth ho notato che la pagina Corridoio delle Tenebre è copiata da Corridoio dell'Oscurità...cancella la prima... Master Xehanorth Di nuovo ciao e di nuovo problemi XD Qualcuno ha cancellato del tutto la pagina Catena Regale, scrivendo solo due cose (che potrai leggere tu...)...si può annullare la modifica? P.S. Che ne dici se parlo con gli amministratori del KHF, il forum italiano di KH più famoso, per diventare una sorta di affiliati e magari portare nuovo personale nella Wiki? Master Xehanorth °O° è così facile??? io pensavo che si dovesse essere degli admin per fare queste cose :) grazie e per la proposta ora ne parlo con Deku Hello Friend :D My vacation goes until September. What do mean exactly? Like, what games do I have or what games do I play? 20:51, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Novità Nuovo editor Ciao Axel! Come va? :) hai letto le news riguardo al nuovo editor della Wiki? ma come si fa ad averlo? altra cosa: come mai lo sfondo e il logo della wiki sono cambiati e tornati ad essere normali? Master Xehanort bè di pagine ce n'è da scrivere ancora un bel pò...Birth by Sleep teoricamente dovrebbe essere quasi terminato come pagine da scrivere, c'è da approfondire l'Heartless Innominato del Final Mix, il Secret Episode del Final Mix, il Colosso di Ghiaccio e poi ci sono i comandi e le abilità...ma quelle mancano di tutti i giochi... comunque non so se hai visto l'E3...io sn rimasto sveglio per 4 giorni fino alle 3 di notte per sapere qualcosa sulla Square e l'unica roba che hanno fatto vedere è stato FFXIII-2...un'indecenza... l'E3 è la più grande fiera dei videogiochi al mondo insieme al Tokyo Game Show...bè gli altri anni non sn mai stato sveglio, ma quest'anno c'era la nuova PlayStation Vita, la Nintendo WiiU e un sacco di giochi che mi interessavano: Uncharted 3, CoD Modern Warfare III, FFXIII-2, FIFA12, Ratchet e Clank All 4 One, MGS Rising...ci sono diverse conferenze nei 4 giorni dell'E3 e la Square, come ogni anno, ha fatto una conferenza privata...solo che in due ore di video hanno parlato di FFXIII-2 come t ho già detto, più FFXIV, Dissidia 012 (che è già uscito, quindi non vedo il perchè di discuterne -.-) e un ennesimo capitolo di FFXIII, dal titolo Siderus Oblivion, o qualcosa del genere non ricordo di preciso...Su Kingdom Hearts niente di niente...E nemmeno su FF Versus XIII, che deve essere il gioco che porta all'uscita di KHIII, perchè Nomura ha detto che quando esce Versus il suo team comincia a fare KHIII... Il bello è che giorni prima nella lista dei giochi presenti la Square aveva annunciato anche Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance e un ulteriore KH, che probabilmente sarebbe stato Birth by Sleep Volume 2...Invece niente di niente, e anzi hanno detto che dovremo aspettare il TGS a settembre per sapere qualcosa su KH...io temo che la serie stia perdendo posti nelle priorità della Square...ed è un male per loro, dato che la serie di FF non vende più come prima e non puoi annunciare 20 giochi di FF ogni anno... Ho FFVII e FFX, poi l'anno scorso avevo preso anche FFIX dal PlayStation Store...grandi giochi ovviamente, hanno fatto la storia...non dico che abbiano fatto il loro tempo, certo è che se fai 30 giochi che c'entrano con la stessa storia...FF non è mai stato una storia continua come KH...adesso invece nel progetto del XIII ci sono dentro FFXIII, FFXIII-2, FFXIII Siderus Oblivion, FF Versus XIII e FF Type-0...e ovviamente sono su tantissime console diverse... in quanto a KH ti dò ragione, anche se penso che con BbS forse la storia si è ri-vivacizzata un pò di più, perchè con Days e coded si era caduti veramente in basso...certo è che al momento siamo a 6 giochi su 5 console...e con 3D e BbS Volume 2 passeremo a 8 giochi su 7 console, perchè BbS 2 sarà sicuramene su PlayStation Vita, vuoi che Nomura non faccia un KH anche per questa console? se fai il conto che il III poi uscirà su PS3, fanno 9 giohi per 8 console diverse! Una follia...forse alla Square pensano che siamo tutti straricchi come loro...Dovrebbero capire di venire in contro al consumatore, ma soprattutto dovrebbero accontentare tutti i fan...sembra che chi adora la Square lo faccia solo per i FF...io per esempio sono più affezionato a KH che a Final Fantasy, però se ne sbattono e non guardano a questi fan...pensa te, Kingdom Hearts Drem drop Distance è stato annunciato 1 anno e 1 mese fa e sn usciti in tutto 2 video e 1 gameplay... Il gameplay faceva parte di uno dei due video, non so nemmeno se su youtube c'è...comunque i video che hanno fatto vedere sono quelli sulla pagina di KH3D su questa Wiki...Infatti quello che mi sta sulle scatole è questo, cioè che non fanno vedere niente di niente...non puoi mostrare solo 2 video in 1 anno...mah... La PSVita è la nuova console portatile, a natale sostituirà la PSP...la potenza grafica è quasi quella di PS3, infatti le prime immagini sono state stupende, la grafica è quella...in più ha anche touch-screen (anche se a me dà un pò fastidio, adesso sn tutti fissati col touch), 2 videocamere, 2° pad analogico, più funzionalità di rete, i giochi non saranno più su UMD ma su supporti tipo i dischetti del NintendoDS...sarà un gioiellino, a mio avviso surclasserà di molto il Nintendo3DS, che tra l'altro come vendite sta andando malissimo...mi sembra che a maggio fosse addirittura avanti la PS2 come vendite mensili rispetto al 3DS... Stazione del risveglio quando hai tempo cancella la pagina Stazione del risveglio, quell'utente probabilmente nn ha neanche guardato il Tuffo nel Cuore... Master Xehanort long time no talk to Ok bro I'll work something out with the rest of the staff. I just have one more to talk to and we'll put you on. And no i havn't. 22:13, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation vedo che stai discutendo con RoxasXIIILK dell'affiliazione proposta...dato che non sono proprio ferratissimo in inglese, puoi far sapere eventualmente anche a me? :) Master Xehanort PS: è un pò che non ci sentiamo :) Tutto bene? Scuola superata? L'estate procede bene? Yea I was trying to say No problem my friend ^^ XD But yea that sounds fine. Also that would be really nice bro!! :D If you guys could do that then I'm sure we could work this out. ^^ 18:45, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Lexi has just joined my site as the ambassitor of this wiki. He wants me to tell you that he is going to act as an ambassitor of this wiki so any info you guys wanna share between each other that would be great. Have a nice day! 19:52, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Well right now I imagine my firend DE is at work and won't be back for a while and as for Soxra.... I have to asume he's asleep... I just stayed up all night :3 lol It's a habit I need to break. but anyway yes I would love it if you could come with Lexi as well :D And I have wonderful news as well... You guys are officialy affiliated with us! :D You have your own card and everything! I was talking to soxra about perhaps making you guys a better more original logo but that's yet to be seen. Anyway anything you need to know I'll try my best to answer. As for contacting them... I'd go with DE so here is a link to his talk page Just leave him a message and he'll get back to you when he can. :D 10:43, ago 13, 2011 (UTC) Right now im on vacation but I reply because i always check my email and whenever i get a message i go and reply. ^^ your card is on our affiliation page :) i think it has your current logo but as i said i was talking to soxra about perhaps making another more original one for you. but anyways yes you can leave a message there :D He just archived it. Hopefully i didn't miss anything. have a nice day :D 17:36, ago 14, 2011 (UTC) Hehe yea I know right? It's awesome! As for your questions: *No that's not right... how about this: "Then all have to do is visit the English encyclopedia of Kingdom Hearts! Always updated with the latest news on the release of this series of video games that fascinates readers and players alike!" *Yes of course you can :D fire away! ^^ 20:59, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciao! Naminè CIAO!!!!! Io sono la nuova autente Naminè. Vedo che sei un grande fan di Axel, ti consiglio di andare a vedere le nuove immagini che ho messo di Axel nella Galleria e dimmi se ti piaccio OK. CIAO E AUGURIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXD Ciao Axel 8, sono Ryoku 95 e sono appena divenato membro però ho dei dubbi e delle domande da porti, se puoi e se vuoi rispondimi per favore. 1) Non ho ancora ben capito come comunicare con gli altri membri nel caso mi serva aiuto per un articolo: Come faccio ? 2) Poi nn sono neanche sicuro di essere completamente un membro di questo sito, come posso assicurarmene? Per ora non ho altre domande ma se mi risponderai ti ringrazio fin da ora! Grazie x il tuo tempo e a presto! Aiuto!!! Ciao, sono Ryoku 95 e avrei una domanda da farti se posso. Dato che è da poco che sono membro di questo sito nn ho ancora capito come parlare con gli altri utenti per poter discutere o per chiedere aiuto per delle modifiche: non è che me lo potresti spiegare? Grazie, Ryoku 95 Ci sei ancora? Che fine hai fatto? Non contribuisci più?--Tidus (discussioni) 13:02, set 4, 2012 (UTC)